Closet
by Tigeroo
Summary: Someone's in the closet... Silly Alex/Olivia fluff


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, well except for all typos and mistakes.

**Spoilers:** Season 10, after 'Lead', but nothing episode related

This is a very late (and very silly) reply to a challenge on LJ. The fic is supposed to contain the following words and sentence: 'pink', 'closet', 'I can't believe you just outed me'.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Closet**

"Alex, what the fuck are you doing in my closet?", a stunned Olivia asked the former ADA. She had just gone to the kitchen to open a bottle of wine, and when she had returned to the living room Alex had been nowhere in sight. So Olivia had followed the banging noises emanating from her bedroom, or as she now knew, more precisely, from her walk-in closet.

Alex eyed her with an exasperated look. Her arms full of clothes she approached the brunette menacingly.

"Detective, the more important question is, what are these doing in your closet?" With that the blonde grabbed the first shirt.

"A frilly blouse, Olivia? Button downs, yes, tank tops, God yes, tight sweater and you have me on my knees, but this thing? That is an abomination! I mean, look at that neckline... Oh wait, do you hear that? That's my dead grandmother on the phone, she wants her mom's blouse back. And where on God's green earth did you find this sweater?", Alex threw said article of clothing on the bed.

"What about that sweater?", Olivia asked indignantly.

Alex looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "What about that sweater, she asks... Have you seen it? It's PINK, Olivia. You own a fuzzy, pink sweater!"

"It's not fuzzy, it's angora", the brunette protested. One look in icy blue eyes, and the detective decided to keep her disdain to herself.

"Olivia Benson does not wear fuzzy, pink angora sweaters. And the Olivia Benson I know does not wear this either", the attorney stated, forcefully throwing another item on the bed and pointing at it accusingly.

Olivia shrugged, her posture clearly indicating that she had no idea what Alex was talking about. The blonde was only glad to help her out. "Do you have kids, Olivia?"

The detective was pretty sure Alex had completely lost it. They had known each other for nearly nine years, and they had spent quite a lot of time during these nine years to get, uhm, acquainted on a more personal level. So why on earth was her former lover asking her completely ridiculous questions she knew the answer to anyway?

"Are you kidding me?", she finally managed to reply.

"I am not kidding you, I wish I were", Alex answered. "But if this jacket doesn't scream soccer mom, I don't know what does."

Olivia looked at the clothes Alex had carelessly dropped on the bed. True, they weren't quite the style she used to wear. But they were comfortable, and to be honest, she wasn't getting any younger. Besides, she hated shopping, and it had been nice of Kathy to accompany her. By losing Alex to Witness Protection the detective had also lost her only shopping partner, and even though Casey had offered her assistance (long before the disbarment), Olivia had politely refused, not really trusting the fashion advice of a person whose favourite colours were lime green and purple. So what was the lawyer's point?

"Alex, why don't you just tell me what your problem is, instead of putting the whole inside of my wardrobe on my bed", Olivia finally snapped, when the counselor critically eyed one of her new skirts.

–

The next day, when Olivia entered the precinct, her partner let out a wolf-whistle at the sight in from of him.

"Damn Liv, back to the roots..."

He looked at her perfectly shining black boots, curve hugging jeans, and t-shirt/ sweater combo underneath a well-worn leather jacket.

Olivia ran her fingers through her freshly cropped hair.

"Yeah, you know El, Alex wanted me to revert to my old self. Seems like Femme Liv doesn't do it for her. But damn if she didn't scream for Butch Benson last night...", Olivia answered, looking awfully smug.

She hadn't noticed the blonde lawyer slipping through the doors right behind her, but she did notice the amused grin on Elliot's face when he was winking at someone behind her. When Olivia turned, she was face to face with a furiously blushing Alex. The younger woman looked positively mortified.

"I can't believe you just outed me", she hissed.

"Don't worry, counselor", an approaching Munch grinned. "We all knew it was only a matter of days for you two to get back together again after you suddenly showed up on our crime scene after six years."

"Yep", Fin agreed, before handing over a twenty to a smiling Elliot. "But I would have sworn you would make her cut her hair even before that case was closed..."

He and Munch grabbed their coats to go interview a witness, but not before a barely concealed cough was heard, sounding suspiciously like "whipped..."

* * *

You likey? Feedback feeds that hungry being that I like to refer to as my muse!


End file.
